AWOL
by StarziesXP
Summary: The Chipmunks, along with the Chipettes, end up in a Latin urban jungle after a mishap in a simple errand. They convienently meet 2 strange locals who agreed to lead them home. Easier said then done. The road home has a couple twists and turns...
1. Race Ya!

**My SECOND story. R&R please. This is CGI version. This is original couples. So when you see a moment that looks like a mixed couple moment, it's not, it's a family/ sibling kind of moment. This happens after the Chipettes meet Mrs. Miller and she adopts the three. The Chipettes are then given the last name Miller and live next door to the Chipmunks. (They will probably have the Chipettes live in the same gated community as the Chipmunks in the movie, so yeah. LOL)**

* * *

><p>AWOL<br>Ch. 1 "Race Ya!"

"Whoo hoo!"

Dave, who was making coffee in the kitchen, turned his head to the source of the sound. The sound of a high pitched engine came into earshot. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore appeared around a corner on Alvin's red toy motorcycle; Alvin, of course, was driving.

The two rubber Good Year tires were gliding along the laminated tan wooden floor. The sun's rays from the windows reflected off their glossy motorcycle helmets. They were dressed in their trademark sweaters and had their backpacks strapped to their backs. No bickering or arguments were heard, just laughing and grinning. Their eyes were bright and their tails were bushy. They obviously had woken up on the right side of the bed today.

"Morning Dave!" They called from the motorcycle as they circled around his old, chewed up, slippers at the bottom of his feet. Theodore used to chew on Dave's slippers when they first met. He stopped after a couple of days as the Chipmunks became more humanized and domestic and less wild.

"Morning fellas." Dave replied with a smile. He blinked a couple of times until his brain had finally registered that the Chipmunks were riding on Alvin's motorcycle. The man grew a bit concerned about this. "Are you riding the motorcycle to school?" Dave asked as worry lines formed on his forehead.

"Yes." Theodore answered from in between Alvin and Simon on the seat of the toy bike.

"Well, where you going to put it during school? Someone might steal it if you just leave it lying around somewhere. That bike wasn't cheap."

"We're going to lock it in Theodore's locker. Mine is full of my chemistry and calculus books and Alvin's is WAY too unorganized! It takes him about five minutes just to find a pencil! He would lose the bike if we put in his locker!" The blue eyed chipmunk responded. He snickered as he saw Alvin glare at him.

"Excuse me, Simon, but my locker is NOT unorganized! Everything in my locker is exactly where i want it to be. Besides it only took me three minutes to find my pencil, thank you very much!" Alvin snapped.

Dave quickly steered away from the conflict that was about erupt. "Alvin, now, are you sure you guys can drive there safely?" Dave directed this question to the driver.

"Of course!" The golden eyed chipmunk said confidently. "Digger taught me! You know Digger? He's at ALL the NASCAR races! He hasn't missed one! He showed me a few pointers since he's always right there on and underneath the race track."

"Okay, I believe you can drive there safe enough, but what about the Chipettes? How are they getting to school?"

"Brittany got a motorcycle on the Chipettes' birthday." Theodore piped in after remembering the Chipettes' birthday a couple of weeks ago and how much fun it was.  
>**FLASHBACK**<br>The Chipmunks had decided to all chip in and buy the girls one present each; making that three presents they had to buy. That way was much easier than each Chipmunk buying a different present for each Chipette.

For Eleanor they got her a one of a kind chipmunk-sized soccer set. It featured two chipmunk-sized goals, five miniature soccer balls, two tiny shin guards, and a pair of small spring green cleats. They also threw in a couple of tasty exotic spices imported from Asia.

For Jeanette they got her a whole bookshelf of just-released books by her favorite authors but they were made smaller, which was a very limited edition. They put together that she can easily carry her books on and off the bookshelf and not risk any injuries. They had a large portrait of Jeanette done by a professional artist since she had never seen or have known of a poster of herself without her sisters.

Brittany, was the hardest one to shop for. She had many standards. She loved clothes, but no male would dare step into that area. She loved music but she already has every single song on her ipod that she adores. She loved herself, but Alvin got her a mirror for Christmas. The only conclusion they came up with was that she loved pink and loved to compete against Alvin. After countless attempts they had settled on getting her a motorcycle so she can race Alvin. In the end she loved it.

As the Chipmunks last gift they performed a stunning performance of 'Only You' a cappella filled with amazing vocals and harmony. They gave the song their all.

The Chipettes had cried tears of joy. Their long time idols/crushes had just sung a beautiful a cappella to them. Resulting in the Chipettes dashing towards their counterpart and hugging them to death. Then the three pairs of chipmunks merged into one huge group hug.  
>** END OF FLASHBACK**<br>"Can she drive?"

"Yes." Simon said simply.

"Well?" Dave raised his eyebrow.

"If you consider Alvin's driving well, then yes." Said the chipmunk with the blue sweater.

"Alvin taught her how to drive." Theodore included.

"Let me tell you... it wasn't easy. She would keep yelling at me for yelling at her for yelling at me for yelling at her! I didn't even get paid!" The chipmunk in the red sweater said dramatically.

Dave was still trying to figure out who yelled at who first. His mind was spinning. "Uh, wait, who? Eh, okay then. Just drive safely." He took a sip of his coffee from his 'BEST DAD IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD' mug. 'Well at least their wearing their helmets.' Dave thought. "You guys want breakfast?"

"No thank you Dave. We're still full from that big dinner last night with the Millers." Simon answered for the trio.

"You too Theo?" Dave asked the food-loving chipmunk in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got a tummy ache right after the dinner. I think I ate too much." Theodore said.

Alvin scoffed. "Ya thin-" Simon quickly covered Alvin's mouth.

"Alright I have your lunch money right here." The human handed each chipmunk two dollars. The blue and green clad chipmunks accepted their money with a 'thank you Dave' and folded up the money into a little tiny square to fit in their individual chipmunk-sized backpacks. Alvin's was red with a big yellow 'A' sewn on to one of the front pockets. Simon's was blue, and Theodore's was green.

"Dave, can I borrow some gas money?" Alvin asked, patting his candy red colored motorcycle. He didn't grab the two dollars yet.

"Alvin don't you have your own money?" Dave asked groggily. He was still in his pajamas. Work didn't start until nine o'clock today.

"Dave, this motorcycle doesn't-" Simon managed to get out before a furry hand covered his mouth. He glared over Theodore's head at the driver. Poor Theodore had to duck from the arm coming from the red clad chipmunk.

"Come on Dave! Please?" Alvin quickly looked at Theodore and grabbed his face with his paw, the one that wasn't covering Simon's mouth, and pressed his head against his. "Look at our wittle faces!" Theodore face was far from cute at that moment. It was shocked, confused, and kind of smushed by Alvin's paw and the side of Alvin's head. Alvin made his cute face too in an attempt to persuade Dave. Simon continued to fidget with Alvin's paw covering his mouth.

"Ugh, fine. Just stop crushing Theodore's face." He held out Alvin's lunch money along with his gas money. Alvin immediately let go of poor Theodore, but not Simon, and snatched the cash.

"Oh and do me a favor and mail this card. It's for your grandmother's birthday, okay?" Dave handed Theodore the card to hold on to. "The post office should be open by the time you get there."

"Okay, we'll stop at Mrs. Millers, pick up the girls, stop by the post office, then we'll go to straight to school." Alvin reassured. Dave nodded and then finally decided to speak up about Alvin covering Simon's mouth.

"Alvin, why are you covering Simon's mouth? Move your paw from his face right now." Dave demanded.

"Oh! Will you look at the time! We gotta go pick up the girls! Bye Dave!" Alvin exclaimed as they bolted out the doggie door installed in the front door.

"Bye!" Simon and Theodore called before they disappeared behind the doggie door.

"Wait, what-Bye! Be safe! Say hello to the girls and Ms. Miller for me!" Dave called after them. He ran to the door and watched them drive to the house next door. 'My boys.' He chuckled to himself.

He walked back into the kitchen and paused for a second. "Wait a minute! That's a chargable motorcycle!" Dave groaned. He fell for one of Alvin's tricks...again. 'That's why Alvin covered Simon's mouth!' He thought as he slowly put all the pieces to together. Dave's mind wasn't very sharp in the mornings.

* * *

><p>The Chipettes sat on the stoop of their house as they waited for the Chipmunks to arrive from next door.<p>

Brittany, in her usual pink skirt, light pink polo, and pink jacket outfit, was leaning against her small pink backpack. She had her mini compact mirror in her paw as she admired her complexion. With her other paw, she perfected her stylized ponytail.

Jeanette, wearing her normal outfit of a purple, blue, and lavender plaid skirt, lavender tank top, and jean jacket, had her nose in one of her just-released chipmunk-sized novels. She adjusted the fetching purple glasses on her petite snout. The brainy Chipette moved away a couple strands of fur from her violet eyes to see the page she was currently reading.

Eleanor, in her original long-sleeved green dress, was counting all the black squares on her miniature soccer ball. Her finger traced the stitching of each square as she counted.

Brittany snapped her compact mirror shut with one hand, silencing the chirping birds in the tree next to the house. "Ugh, where are they?" Brittany complained. She slipped her compact mirror back into her pink backpack, stood up, and put a paw on her hip. She put her other paw over her eyes as she looked at the house next door; it was a really sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky.

Her sisters merely glanced up at their impatient sister, rolled their eyes, and resumed with what they were doing before.

Not too long after, a high pitched engine became audible from where they were. "Hey girls!" The Chipmunks greeted as Alvin pulled up against the stoop.

The girls quickly put away their things in their backpacks. "Hi guys!" The Chipettes greeted jumping down the steps to meet up with the Chipmunks.

Alvin and Brittany exchanged a look. "Oh, so I guess this means you wanna race, huh Seville?" Brittany smirked eyeing his motorcycle.

Alvin made the engine roar in response. The two competitive chipmunks had somehow read each other's thoughts of wanting to race each other. Or worse, they had planned this all out before.

The blue, purple, green, and light green clad chipmunks eyes widened with that 'Oh no!' expression.

Brittany rapidly hopped back inside the Chipettes' house through the doggie door in the front door. A couple seconds later she returned pushing a sleek looking, hot pink, toy motorcycle and three different colored helmets. One hot pink, one lavender, and one spring green.

"Come on girls," She hopped on first. Her sisters paused and then reluctantly jumped on. "Let's ride."

They buckled on their chipmunk-sized helmets that were similar to the boys' helmets but were different colors and more feminine. The ice blue eyed Chipette started up her bike and lined herself up with Alvin's.

Alvin who was across from the smirking Brittany snickered. He appeared confident that he was going to win.

The two engines rumbled. Each bike took turns roaring and inching forward, challenging each other.

Eleanor looked at a worried Theodore across from her. She understood why he was worried, because she was worried for the same reason. Whenever Alvin and Brittany compete against each other, things don't usually turn out so well. She quickly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, preparing for what was to come.

Simon and Jeanette, at the rear, glanced at each other nervously. They knew this wasn't going to end well. The worst part was that they couldn't do anything about it because Alvin and Brittany were their only rides to school. Jeanette followed Eleanor's example and wrapped her arms around the sporty Chipette's waist.

"This isn't a good idea guys!" Jeanette warned.

"Y-yeah!" Theodore agreed.

"How about we don't race?" Eleanor suggested.

"I don't want us to get in an accident! Dave would be so angry at us! He rold you tto drive safely!" Simon shouted from the back.

"Chill guys! I got this! I'm a pro!" Alvin reassured his brothers. He turned his head around to smirk at Brittany. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"Oh is that so?" Brittany leaned over her motorcycle. Alvin leaned over his and they were nose to nose. "We'll see about that!"

"Wait! Alvin! We have to stop at the post office!" Theodore called through the rumbling noises of the bikes. He had just remembered he was still holding onto the card.

"Oh, yeah! Okay! Race you to the post office!" The competitive Chipmunk exclaimed.

"Your on!" Brittany shouted back.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go!"

The two groups flied away. The scenery around them became a blur as they built up more and more speed. The wind blew around them making them feel like they were in a tunnel. The Chipettes slowly made their way in front of the Chipmunks.

Alvin scowled. 'No way I'm gonna let HER win!' He leaned forward making the motorcycle even more aerodynamic. Theodore and Simon followed his action and leaned forward as well.

It worked! The Chipmunks accelerated and were ahead of the frowning Chipettes.

Brittany was worried. How was she supposed to beat him? There's no way she can let HIM win! 'He would so rub it in my face!' She thought.

"Lean forward!" Jeanette advised, as if she read Brittany's mind. Brittany nodded and the Miller sisters leaned forward, causing them to zip by the Chipmunks.

The post office came into view. Both groups were now neck and neck, zooming by green shrubs and trees on the sidewalk and a couple pedestrians. Some had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by a tiny motorcycle.

They were inches away from the crack in the sidewalk that made the finish line.

'Almost...' Alvin thought.

'Almost...' Brittany thought.

It was a photo finish!

* * *

><p><strong>Who won? I hope this chapter was long enough. Please review; it helps A LOT.<strong>


	2. Post Office Mayhem

**Sorry about slow updates. I'm still trying to figure out some sort of plan on when to update and stuff. Please R&R! I need to know if I'm ****good at writing stories or not! I need constructive reviews.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Post Office Mayhem<p>

Both groups skidded to a stop. They parked their bikes next to one another on the edge of the concrete patio of the post office so no one would trip over them. Their engines slowed to a stop. The Chipmunks hopped off their bike with a flip.

Alvin: All I do is,

The Chipmunks: Win, win, win, no matter what!

The boys belted out singing. They did a little dance number once their feet hit the ground. Obviously they had won and it was time for a victory dance. Normally, Simon and Theodore wouldn't gloat in people's faces, but hey, who wouldn't be happy you lived and won after being in a race that was between Alvin and Brittany?

Alvin: Got money on my mind;

The Chipmunks: I can never get enough!

The Chipettes all glared at the Chipmunks as the girls climbed off their bike. The breeze played with their locks of fur on their heads. Alvin continued to swing his hips about.

Alvin: And every time I step up in the buildin' everybody's hands,

The Chipmunks: Go up!

The boys paused with their paws in the air. They smiled at the annoyed Jeanette and Eleanor, and the fuming Brittany.

"Are you done yet-?" Brittany asked impatiently before she was cut off

Alvin: And they stay there!

Simon and Theodore: Yeah!

Alvin: And they say yeah!

Simon and Theodore: Yeah!

Alvin: And they stay there!

Simon and Theodore: Up, down, up, down, up, down.

Brittany looked like she was about to kill. Her sisters on the other hand cracked a smile at her vicious expression.

Alvin: Cuz all I do is,

The Chipmunks: Win, win, win,

Alvin: And if your going in

The Chipmunks: Put your hands in the air! Let em' stay there!

The red, blue, and green clad chipmunks finished with their backs to one another, arms crossed, in a cool pose.

"I want a rematch!" Brittany challenged.

"No way!" The purple and light green clad Chipettes shouted at their sister. They were still nauseous from her driving.

Alvin scoffed and circled around Brittany. "You really want to lose again, don't you?" He grinned.

Brittany went wild. "I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!" She marched up to him, making him back up with every step.

"Guys knock it off. We have to mail this card quickly and then make it to school on time." Simon said looking at the card in Theodore's paws.

"Is the post office open?" Elie thought aloud. She was looking around the entrance on the post office, noticing there was no one there.

"It should be open right now... Maybe the employee with the keys to the front doors is running late." Jeanette reasoned. "We can put it in the mailbox." she pointed to the large blue mailbox that was a couple inched away from where they parked their bikes.

"Looks like we have to." Simon shrugged looking around for any sight of an employee. "We'll be late for school if we wait any longer."

"Alvin, Brittany!" Eleanor called running up to where Brittany had Alvin corned in with the wall of the entrance of the building. "Come on, we need you two." She said grabbing both their arms, leading them back to the blue mailbox that was a foot away. Alvin was relieved he was finally saved by Eleanor. He honestly thought Brittany was going to kill him right then and there. Brittany huffed and allowed Eleanor to drag her away.

"Okay the Chipettes on top, and us on the bottom." Simon instructed. They were going to form a human, er, chipmunk ladder.

Alvin stood up an inch away from the mailbox. He cupped his paws together to form a step. Simon quickly hopped on to Alvin's paws and onto his shoulders. The bespectacled chipmunk cupped his paws. It was Theodore's turn now. He scurried towards the mailbox and sprung off of Alvin's paws, then Simon's, and with a little push from Simon, he stood on Simon's shoulders.

"Here we come!" Eleanor called, advising the Chipmunks that they were going to pile on their weight now.

Eleanor sprinted. She, with the help of her athletic ability, easily made it on top of Theodore's shoulders. No sweat. Then Brittany began climbing the chipmunk ladder.

"Ouch!" Alvin yelped when Brittany used his snout as a step, her claws dug into his flesh a bit.

"Oops, sorry!" She said playfully and smiled innocently at him. He growled in response. She continued to climb and finally reached Eleanor's shoulders.

"Come on Jeanette!" Theodore encouraged the bespectacled Chipette. Jeanette nodded and picked up the decorated envelope that was left on the ground. She clutched it with her chocolate fur colored paws. She then tilted her head up and glanced at the peak of the ladder. Was she supposed to stand all the way up there? 'That's about a three foot drop!' She thought after she calculated the height of the chipmunk ladder in her head.

She gathered up all her courage she could find within her. "Okay! I can do this!" She muttered to herself. She quickly stepped over to Alvin, the bottom of the ladder.

"Jeanette, I know your having some sort of self encouragement moment, but could you hurry up?" Alvin grunted.

Jeanette narrowed her eyes at Alvin. "Okay, okay!" She muttered. She hopped up and accidentally placed a foot on Alvin's snout.

"Gah! Again with the snout!" Alvin hissed. Jeanette ignored Alvin and continued to climb.

"Jeanette, when you reach the top keep your eyes focused on the mailbox. It will help keep you balanced." Simon advised her while she climbed by him. She kept the envelope containing the card tightly wedged between her body and one arm.

"Okay, thank you Simon." Jeanette smiled. She continued climbing until she reached the top. 'Finally!' She thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

All the chipmunks clamped their paws firmly around each other's feet.

"Okay Jeanette, now lean over a bit and put the card in!" Eleanor shouted.

"I-I can't reach it! Can every one stand up a bit straighter or something?" Jeanette called down to the group. As a result, the chipmunk's did everything they could achieve more altitude. Alvin lifted up his foot slowly and stepped forward. The weight was keeping him almost completely immobile.

"A little more..." Jeanette stretched on her tippie toes. She was so close to the blue metal handle. Just ONE more inch...

"Jeanette! There is no 'little more'! Jump for it!" The frustrated Brittany commanded from below her. The pink clad Chipette loosened her grip on the purple clad Chipette's ankles.

"Brittany I-I can't! The projectory of my jump won't work with the angle I'm at-!" Jeanette responded.

"Well I can't hold you up forever! Stop shaking! We're gonna fall with you shaking like a chihuhuaha!"

"Brittany! Stop yelling at Jeanette!" Eleanor scolded Brittany from below her.

"Well, Eleanor, if she just listens to me then we can hurry up and get to school ! I've already been late WAY too many times! Mrs. Miller will kill me if I'm late again!" Brittany retorted.

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time in the morning getting yourself all dolled up you wouldn't be in this-" Eleanor glared at Brittany before she was cut off.

"Hey! Girls! Can we continue this soap opera later?" Alvin shouted from the bottom of the chipmunk ladder. "Simon's claws are digging into my wrists!" He complained. "Ow!" He flinched as another wave of pain shot through his wrist.

"Alvin stop exaggerating! My claws aren't even that sharp! And there's no need to put any pressure on Jeanette. Just be quiet-"

"Simon!" Alvin yelled.

"What?" Simon looked down at him.

"Shut up!" Alvin shouted. He had such a huge headache! His snout and wrists hurt, he was carrying all this weight, and it was early in the morning! Worst time of the day! All these factors equal one very irritable chipmunk.

"Whoa! There's a trail mix bar on the ground! It hasn't been open yet!" Theodore exclaimed as he eyed the bar. It was sitting upon the grassy garden area of the post office.

"No Theodore! Don't move!" Eleanor cautioned.

"But Eleanor, it's cherry nut flavored!" Theodore complained.

"No Theodore! We can eat later! Oh. Now you're making me hungry." Her stomach growled. Theodore's joined in perfect gurgling harmony.

"What the heck was that?" Alvin and Brittany hollered at the same time.

"Guys! Focus-" Jeanette called but stopped when she realized something was missing. Her eyes widened in horror when she looked down. There was no one below her! They were falling! She was falling! The chipmunk ladder had somehow failed and collapsed!

"Ah!" The chipmunks yelled as they fell from different altitudes. They all piled on top of each other. Moans and groans cane out of the chipmunks as they laid there on top of one another. Soon the concrete began vibrating.

"Oh! I'm halfway there! Oh whoa! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear.." A man in about his mid-forties had just stepped foot onto the concrete patio that was in front of the post office. He wore his black tinted sunglasses with style and had his iPod volume turned all the way up. His deep blue headphones plugged into his pointy, elf like ears. His golden long hair swishes back and forth in the little breeze. His ring of keys hooked to a strap on his belt jingled. Behind him was a cart full of mail he picked up from one of the public blue mailboxes just down the block. He swung his hips a bit in his blue uniform.

"Guys your crushing me!" Alvin groaned from the bottom if the pile. The chipmunks slowly began to rise when they were struck with something hard. The talking chipmunks were knocked down, meeting the floor once again. This time they had the wind knocked out of their lungs.

"Oh! Livin'- aaaaah!" The mailman shrieked. He felt something small come in contact with the bottom part of his leg. He prepared his face to hit the hard, gray concrete. His cart full of envelopes, boxes, and packages scattered the ground around him.

"Shoot!" He miffed. He quickly got to his knees and gathered all the envelopes in lightning speed. Next the packages. Then the box. "Oh man all these toys fell outta the box!" He quickly grabbed the six "toys", threw them in the box and held the cover over it to make sure nothing would fall out again. He snatched the cart and hauled it to the two front doors.

Meanwhile, a couple of Barbie dolls were left behind on the side of the patio. Right on the grassy garden, next to the lonely trail mix bar. The crumpled and wrinkled envelope lay next to the mailbox.

"Wait! Stop! Open up!" The "toys" hollered from inside the box. They had just taken in what had just happened.

'Man, _that_ was embarrassing. Okay I just have to seal this box up, put all this mail in Jim's truck before he gets here, have him delivery that truck to the airport, and then I gotta get to work delivering today's mail. I better hurry.' The man planned out.  
>'Oh I love this song!' The headphones were still blasting Bon Jovi's songs into his ears. He hurried into the back room along with his cart. He set the box on the table and began re-sealing it.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The six screamed as the mailman sealed the small wooden box. He slapped a large sticker on the top and carried the box onto the mail delivery truck. The golden haired man set down the box in the back end of the truck, full of other various packages. He quickly dumped the cart of mail onto the floor of the truck since he was running out of time. He had a lot of other mail packages and deliveries he had to deal with. The oblivious man stepped out of the truck, and pulled down the door of the truck. Slam!

The Chipmunks and Chipettes continued to scream and bang on the walls of the box but to no avail; the man had not heard them and went back in inside. Their last chance of freedom was gone.

"What do we do?" Eleanor cried. Everyone glanced at each other frantically, looking for answers. It was only a matter of time until they were mailed off to some place unknown.

"Let's calm down first!" Simon suggested even though he didn't seem that calm himself. "We don't even know where this package is addressed to. It could possibly be addressed to somewhere close by. Yeah!"

"Yeah, it couldn't be shipped too far away..." Jeanette agreed. She was trying to calm everyone down. Panicking wouldn't solve anything. Just as long as they remained calm they could figure this dilemma out.

All of a sudden the truck started up and the engine rumbled to life. They we're in motion now.

"We're going to be shipped somewhere far away! We'll never be seen or heard of again!" Alvin burst out hysterically. He jumped up and rapidly scaled the walls of the box, reaching the top. "I wanna go to school!" He yelled.

"Wow, I never would have thought I'd hear Alvin say that." Simon chuckled a bit. He couldn't resist the urge to make a witty statement.

"I'm gonna die here!" Brittany sobbed. She looked up at Alvin clinging to the ceiling of the box. "With him!" She moaned pointing at him. "And it's all your fault for being so clumsy!" She hissed at Jeanette. The purple clad Chipette slowly backed away from the fuming Brittany.

"But Brittany you were the one yelling at her to jump!" Eleanor defended Jeanette, jumping in front of her.

"You shouldn't be talking Eleanor! Yours and Theodore's stomachs caused a huge earthquake! When do you guys not think about food? It was your guys' faults too!" Brittany retorted.

"No it was Simon's fault! He kept digging his claws into my paws and yapping!" Alvin blurted.

"Alvin! If it was anyone's fault it would be yours! You kept whining and pressuring everyone. You even insisted on being at the bottom! You said your strength could hold us all up!" Simon thundered.

"Simon! I don't want to die! I don't want to go somewhere far away! I like where we live!" Theodore burst out crying. Eleanor sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. They both sobbed together, not wanting to let the other go.

"Calm down! Relax for all we know we're probably just going around the block. We'll be home soo-" Jeanette said as tried to soothe everyone, but she was interrupted. The five pairs of eyes looked up at the ceiling. The lighting was dim but they could just make out what interrupted Jeanette.

"We-we're not coming back anytime soon." Alvin informed the group dismayingly without even looking at them. He was still clinging to the ceiling of the small wooden box after his little spaz attack. He dropped down to the floor of the box and trudged to a corner. He sunk down and sat down on the floor. He had distant and terrified look in his eyes. The blue, purple, green, light green, and pink clad chipmunks watched him intently. What had he meant?

"What do you mean Alvin?" Eleanor begged him. He glanced at the little, rotund Chipette in the dim light coming from the tiny slit windows on the truck. The little rays of light from the window slipped through the small spaces between each wooden board of the box.

"I saw the sticker with the address on it..."


	3. The Chaos Continues

**I am sorry I haven't updated i a loooooooong time! I'll try to upload faster! I promise! Well here's the third chapter! Enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll send Alvin after you if you don't!**

**P.S. I don't like calling other female chipmunks "chipettes". Why would you call them that if that's the name of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's band? Therefore only Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor could be called "Chipettes". **

**P.P.S. Sometimes I have the the word chipmunk capitalized like this: Chipmunk. That means I am refering to either Alvin, Simon, or Theodore, one of the members of the band The Chipmunks.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 "The Chaos Continues"<p>

"Well? Spit it out!" Brittany demanded. Dropping down to her knees, she grabbed Alvin's shoulders, and shook him violently "Like you said, this isn't a soap opera!" Her huge ice blue eyes locked onto Alvin's unmovining golden ones. "Speak!" She commanded, getting into his face.

Yet, the male chipmunk was still frozen. Was it from shock or fear? Was it both? What exactly did he see? Whatever it was, Brittany knew how to fix it. Lifting her paw up in the air, Brittany prepared to strike Alvin's cheek.

Eleanor, who was behind Brittany, immediately seized the pink clad Chipette's paw. Using her other small paw to clutch on to her pink faux leather jacket to yank her back. "Well don't act like we're in one!" She scolded the older female chipmunk, slowly releasing her. "You can't just go around smacking people like they do on TV!"

The pink clad chipmunk narrowed her eyes at her blonde, little sister. Eleanor slowly shook her head at her in disapproval.

_'She can't tell me what I can and can't do!_' Brittany raged in her mind. _'She's my little sister!_' Her expression suddenly softened a bit. _'She's my little sister...'_ she repeated again in her mind, realizing the blonde Chipette was right. She wasn't exactly telling her what to do, she was telling what she was doing wrong. You can't go around smacking people, no matter how much you really, really, really, want to. Really.

Brittany quickly looked away, ashamed of having her baby sister correct her. She returned her attention back to Alvin instead.

The dazed chipmunk had not been fazed by the commotion Brittany and Eleanor had caused. He still had that distant look in his eyes. Whatever he saw on the label must have really freaked him out to make him speechless. It was very difficult to silence him.

Simon, after witnessing the failure of Brittany's approach, decided to take a different one. "Alvin, please, speak." He pleaded as he placed one arm underneath Alvin's, and one over his shoulders, helping him up off the ground.

Theodore quickly scurried over to Alvin's other side, assisting Simon in lifting Alvin's limp body up.

The chipmunk in the trance allowed them to lift him to his feet. Once on his feet, he blinked a couple of times, coming back to reality. "Simon!" Alvin panicked. "We're being shipped to Colombia!" He clutched Simon's sweater, piercing the sleeve with his claws.

"Colombia?" The other five chipmunks squeaked. They exchanged nervous and terrified glances with one another.

Theodore's eyes widened with fear. Still standing next his brothers, he bored his emerald eyes into a pair of deep blue ones, shielded by a pair of large, round, jet black glasses. He searched in the ocean colored eyes for an answer, an explanation, anything to prove this wasn't real. No such luck. The deep blue eyes began to twitch nervously. They seemed to be filled more with questions than answers.

"A-Are you sure? The c-country? Are you sure you don't mean the District of Columbia? You know, D.C., as in Washington D.C.?" Simon frantically questioned his older brother as he carefully removed his arm from the red clad chipmunk's deathly grip. The deep blue, along with the emerald, pairs of eyes focused in on a pair of bugged out, golden ones.

"Simon, I'm not completely stupid! I can read! It said 'To: Bogotá, Colombia! I'm pretty sure that's a country in South America!" Alvin retorted, switching eye contact between his brothers. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to tell if he was telling the truth. Somehow, you can tell by looking into the accused's eyes. It was very sad they couldn't believe him, thinking everything he says is a lie or joke. _'Then again,'_ The red clad chipmunk thought. _'I do have a rep for lying, and pranking. I can't really blame them for not believing me.'_

After a nanosecond, Simon and Theodore glanced back at each other. Both had not detected any lies in the golden eyes. He was telling the truth, which made their hearts drop. Unfortunately, this wasn't some sick prank of his. They were really hoping it was.

"No! This can't be happening! W-we need to get out of here! Now!" Brittany shrilled.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick!" Theodore groaned, clutching his large, churning stomach. Food from the big dinner last night threatened to come right back out.

The light green clad chipmunk moved her quirking eyes around the box. "Can't we gnaw our way out?" Eleanor suggested while taking deep intakes of air.

Simon shook his head nervously. "I-It's possible, but," His shaky voice began. The deep blue eyed chipmunk surveyed the box, but after seeing the thickness of the material he let his head fall in disappointment. An exasperated sigh slipped out of his mouth.

"We would get s-splinters in our mouths, and this k-kind of dense wood would s-shatter our teeth. Not to mention, we only have about an hour until we stop at the airport. Assuming they're using the LAX airport." Jeanette finished in a quiet trembling voice.

There was a deathly silence. You could have easily heard everyone's hearts beat as fast as a humming bird's wings. Adrenaline coursed through their tiny, furry bodies, although it was no use in this situation.

As you looked around, you could see everyone was visibly trembling with fear. They were trapped... lost... and scared. Scared like a toddler lost in a huge supermarket. (You know that feeling.)

Theodore gulped down the vomit rising up his throat. "G-guys I'm really scared. How are we going to get home?" The green clad Chipmunk let out a wail. "I wish Dave were here right now!"

Eleanor wrapped her petite arm around the sobbing chipmunk's shoulders. Her duty was to be strong for Theodore, but she just couldn't at that moment. Not with the situation they were in. "I miss Miss Miller." She sighed with her bottom lip quivering with each syllable.

"This cannot be happening..." Jeanette slowly trailed off as her vocal cords refused to work anymore. A black border slowly enclosed on her vision. Getting blurrier and blurrier. Did her glasses fall off? No. They were still on. She could see them on the bridge of her snout.

When did the box start spinning? Or was it her eyes? Or was she actually spinning? Her thoughts ceased as a loud, fast thumping noise filled her mind. Her heart.

She began to hear muffled, high pitched voices. A slither of vision was left of her eyesight. In that little opening she saw a flash of brown. Fur perhaps? She felt a pair of paws catch her underneath her arms. Then, complete blackness.

"Jeanette!" They gang gasped as they watched the Chipette stumble around. Tripping backwards, she was caught by Simon. The group crowded around the fallen chipmunk.

"Jeanette! Wake up please!" Brittany cried, clutching Jeanette's paw. She searched Jeanette's face for any sign of consciousness, but found none.

Alvin and Theodore watched the scene before them, completely horrified.

"Is she going to be okay?" A hysterical Eleanor asked Simon. She clinged on to Jeanette's other motionless paw.

"Y-yes." The bespectacled, male chipmunk stuttered. He was shooken up by what had just happened to his counterpart. "She fainted, b-but she'll be just fine. We should let her rest."

The trembling Brittany and Eleanor reluctantly let go of their sister's paws as Simon lifted the thin Jeanette up in his arms. He carried her light body to one of the corners. Slowly and gently, he set her down in a comfortable laying position on the ground. With his thumb, he moved a lock of chocolate colored fur from her face. Taking his time rising back to his feet, he admired her face. His sleeping beauty.

Alvin swirled around and shook his paws out in front of him. "No one else faint!" He warned the two remaining Chipettes and Theodore. "We-we need to come up with a plan, or something! So we need everyone alive and awake!"

"Well we're _not_ going with any of _your_ plans! Every time we do, we get in big time trouble!" Brittany protested. "Simon, you figure out something! Alvin, stay quiet!" She ordered as Simon rejoined them in the circle they formed.

"Let's j-just calm down first." Simon advised. Shutting his eyes, the chipmunk took deep breaths, slowing his heart rate.

Theodore and Eleanor watched. Simon intently, waiting for a plan to come forth.

Simon opened his eyes once again, revealing his calm deep blue eyes. "Well, in order for us to be shipped to Colombia, we need to be checked into the airport's database to confirm this package is indeed on its way to being shipped there."

"Someone will be screening this box for safety purposes before we are loaded on the plane." He continued on.

"While this box is being checked, we'll grab the attention of whoever is conducting the check." The chipmunk with a high IQ explained.

Brittany gave him a blank look. Noticing the pink clad Chipette's stare he raised an eyebrow. Alvin, in between the two, glanced back and forth at his brother's and his best friend's faces.

"That's your brilliant plan?" A bewildered auburn chipmunk asked. She switched to another look, one that said, _"I'm dealing with an idiot!"_.

"Yes! What were you expecting?" Simon retorted.

"Something better! Obviously we grab someone's attention! Anyone could have come up with that! Even Alvin!" She thundered, pointing her finger in Alvin's direction. "

"Why is that when I'm not involved in a fight you always suck me into it anyway?" Alvin shot at her. Just when you think you can steer away from something, BAM, you drive right into it. That seems to always be the case for poor Alvin. Where ever he goes, hell is sure to follow.

"I'm not dealing with this right now! Jeanette needs me by her side." Brittany huffed and stomped over to her unconscious sister. "Come Eleanor."

"Wish me luck." The blonde furred chipmunk muttered as she followed her eldest sister to the corner to accompany Jeanette.

"I salute you." Alvin whispered, saluting Eleanor as she walked past him. Eleanor let out a small, brief giggle.

The Chipmunks turned back to each other.

"I guess she's extremely upset about what happened to Jeanette." Theodore whispered.

"But there's no need to lash out at people like that!" Simon hissed. "She's just like you!" He turned his gaze towards Alvin.

Alvin covered his mouth with his paw to prevent the girls from seeing him talk. "See! She isn't as nice and peachy as everyone thinks she is! In public, she puts on that sweet, goody-two shoes act! What an act! Once you get to know her better, you see the _real_ Brittany!" He whispered back. "She's completely bossy, stubborn, vain, self-centered, overly dramatic, arrogant, sassy, selfish, difficult, short tempered, irritable..." He crossed his arms as he shook his head in disapproval. Then his furrowed eyebrows quickly rose with realization of what Simon had said. "Wait! Hey! I don't act like that! She is nothing like me!" Alvin hissed at his witty brother.

"Of course not, Alvin." Simon said sarcastically while patting Alvin on the back. A smirk crawled on his cute, furry face. "Of course not."

Alvin's frown turned into a grimace. "Don't use that tone with me mister! I do not appreciate your sarcasm!" Alvin retorted. He wasn't so great with witty comebacks. That was Simon's area of specialtist.

Simon let out a small chuckle, and then he immediately froze out of no where. Slowly, he pat Alvin on the back once more, feeling something... odd. As he realized what he had touched, his face lit up. "The backpacks!" The blue clad chipmunk said aloud as a light bulb appeared over his head. He had completely forgotten all about them. "Guys, dump everything out of your backpacks! We can look for something that could be useful to get us out of here!" He instructed.

"Girls! Come over here quick!" Theodore called over to the Chipettes.

Brittany and Eleanor hopped up to their feet and returned back to the middle. They sensed it was something important so they scurried back to the boys with no questions asked.

Upon arriving they noticed the boys fidgeting out of their backpacks. They decided to do the same.

Slipping their arms out of the straps of their backpacks, the boys and girls flipped them over, opened the zipper and let everything rain out. All the materials gathered in one big pile in the center.

"Hold on, let me get Jeanette's." Eleanor interrupted. She quickly stepped over to Jeanette and carefully slipped her out of her backpack. Dashing back to the middle, she unzipped the zipper, and dumped all the contents on to the pile.

"Okay let's see what we have to work with here..." Simon trailed off as he scanned the pile. He picked up one item that came out of a red backpack. "A pillow?" He turned his head towards Alvin. "And a blanket?"

"I was originally planning on taking a nap in history." Alvin explained indifferently.

"Okay then. Well that explains your grades in history..." The logical chipmunk mumbled the last part. His eyes spotted a rather odd object in the pile and picked it up in his paws. "A butter knife?"

"Oh!" Theodore giggled. "That's mine. I was spreading butter on my toast yesterday morning and I guess I, uh, accidentally put it in my back pack after I was done. Whoops."

"How do mistake your backpack for a utensil drawer?" The befuddled Brittany asked.

"What does it matter? We can use it to saw our way through the wood!" Alvin gasped in excitement, snatching the tiny knife out of Simon's paws. Using the butter knife, he began sawing at a corner of the thick box.

"Now _that_ seems like a good plan!" Brittany reluctantly admitted.

"It's not." Simon disagreed. "The butter knife isn't sharp enough to cut through this dense wood. Alvin is just wasting his time."

"Shouldn't we... tell him that?" Theodore asked slowly.

"I think it's best we keep him preoccupied." Simon pointed out. Shruging his shoulders, he resumed scavengering through the mound of objects. Something reflective caught his eye. "A compact mirror? I'm going to take a guess: this is Brittany's."

"Yeah." The auburn furred chipmunk answered, taking her belonging from Simon's paws. "I'll hold it."

"This is Eleanor's, correct?" He assumed, holding up a soccer ball.

"Yes, sir." Eleanor confirmed, as the blue clad chipmunk passed her the ball.

"These novels must be Jeanette's." He stated as he set three small books aside.

"Three sandwiches. Your lunches girls?"

"Yeah. Where's yours?" Eleanor questioned them. She was puzzled as to why they didn't have any food. They were supposed to go to school today, so they did need lunch. 'Maybe they were buying today.' She thought.

"We were supposed to buy lunch today." Theodore answered her thought.

Simon held up the folded up dollars. "In total, we have eight dollars." He tallied up his, Theodore's, and Alvin's lunch money. With the additional two dollars Alvin scammed out of Dave.

"So all that's left is my scientific calculator and a couple notebooks, folders, and pencils." Simon concluded.

"Great! A bunch of useless stuff!" Brittany complained, folding her arms. "What a waste of time."

"I was hoping to find something that could help us..." Simon muttered to himself as looked over the pile once again.

"Should we just pack everything up again?" Theodore asked.

"I guess so, since we have no use for them now." Simon sighed. His high hopes of getting them out were crushed, stomped on, and shattered. Just great.

With that note, the four chipmunks began sorting out each other's belongings and returning them to their rightful backpacks. Then, they threw them together in one of the two remaining corners. Alvin was sawing away at one corner, and Jeanette was still out cold in another.

"If you girls want, you can take a nap, and we'll wake you up when we get there." Simon offered, holding Alvin's pillow and red blanket in his paws. He noticed it was still pretty early in the morning and the girls looked a bit tired and wiped out.

"Oh, well, thanks. I guess i still feel kind of tired. I feel kind of cranky too. I'm not much of a morning person." Brittany confessed, receiving the two items from Simon.

"I've noticed." Simon grumbled, earning him a glare from the pink clad chipmunk.

"But then I'll feel bad that we get to sleep while you guys have to stay awake." Eleanor said, breaking Brittany's glare on Simon.

"Don't be. It's okay. We had a great night's sleep already." Theodore reassured his counterpart. She nodded in response with a grateful smile.

"Hey, Alvin! Do you mind if we use your pillow and blanket?" The light green Chipette asked. She figured she would ask Alvin for permission so he wouldn't start complaining later that she didn't ask him. Yes, she knew the rock star that well now.

Alvin paused, hearing someone. He turned his head around to face the source of the female voice. "Go ahead. Just don't drool all over it."

"Gee, thanks." Eleanor thanked sarcastically.

"Your welcome. You should be honored that you get to sleep on _the_ Alvin Seville's pillow, and be covered with my blanket." Alvin boasted, placing a paw confidently on his chest.

"Actually, _you_ should be honored that _the_ beautiful Brittany Miller, leader of the Chipettes, is going to be sleeping on your pillow, along with your blanket."

"How is _that_ supposed to be an honor?" Alvin laughed, causing steam to come out of Brittany's ears.

Brittany's eyes widened dramatically. She placed both her paws on her hips. "It just is! I'm the reining princess of pop, I'm on the cover of _every_ fashion magazine in the world, I have _millions_ of fans, and I was voted 'Sexiest Chipmunk of the Year'!"

"That's because your only competition is us." Eleanor muttered.

"I would have won if someone didn't die my strips green!" Alvin growled at Brittany, who didn't even flinch. The pink clad chipmunk folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"I told you, it was an accident." She said simply.

"How do you accidentally die my strips green? Coincidently, on the day before the judging day?" The red clad chipmunk boomed.

Simon quickly stepped in. "That's all in the past now. You eventually got to wash the green out." He said. "Time for you girls to get to bed." He urged the Chipettes.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Brittany exclaimed.

Brittany and Eleanor nestled into the corner, where Jeanette was, together, their tails curling around them. Brittany placed the pillow in the middle of them. Luckily, the chipmunk sized pillow was long enough to fit their three heads. Eleanor, who was in the middle of her two sisters, bent over and pulled the blanket over them, brushing their chins.

Simon and Theodore sat down together next to the side of the box that connected the corner the Chipettes were sleeping in and where Alvin was working. They pulled out their paws from their front pouch and began playing rock paper scissors with each other to pass the time.

Alvin continued to work on his corner. He wouldn't quit sawing the wood. Digging and scratching the butter knife into the corner began to wear the knife down. The small, pointy edges of the utensil slowly dulled with every time it came in contact with the wood. Eventually, the knife had given up, but not the russet furred chipmunk. Flipping the knife around in his paws, he began ramming it against the scruffy surface of the wood.

Upon hearing the banging noises, the Chipettes, including Jeanette now, eyes snapped open. They immediately sat up.

The blue and green clad chipmunks playing rock paper scissors looked up from their game. They knew the banging would wake up the Chipettes.  
>Whipping their heads around to face the females, seeing they were right, they had woken up.<p>

"Hey buddy! We're trying to sleep here!" A cranky Brittany hollered across the box. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were furrowed over her fiery, blue eyes.

"Well sorry I'm trying to get us the heck outta here! Meanwhile, you're doing jack diddly squat!" Alvin snapped at her.

"You're doing jack diddly squat mister!"

"I'm doing jack diddly squat?"

"Yeah! Your doing jack diddly squat!"

"You might as well be named Jack, because you are, in fact, doing diddly squat!"

"Enough! Please stop the jack diddly squats! Your killing me!" Eleanor

"Have you guys seen what I've been doing for the past thirty minutes?" Raged the chipmunk in red. How could they say he was doing nothing, if he's been trying to break the wood for the past thirty, or so, minutes?

"Yes, we have, but you were getting no where." Simon replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The butter knife isn't capable of cutting through this dense material of wood." The tallest chipmunk explained.

"So I've been doing nothing this whole time?" Alvin roared, his anger boiling up again.

"I told you! You were doing jack diddly squ-!" Brittany began before she was cut off by Eleanor.

"Don't start!" The light green chipmunk warned her.

"Maybe we should have told Alvin." Theodore pointed out to his older brother in blue.

"Yeah! You should have! Here I am looking like an idiot, sawing at wood with a butter knife!" Alvin ranted. He chucked the knife across the box, hitting the wall, and falling to the floor. The chipmunk huffed and took a seat next to his brothers.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt your argument guys, but, what just happened?" Jeanette cut in. She was puzzled as to why her and her sisters were nestled together in a corner. 'And where did this blanket and this pillow come from?' She pondered.

"Jen!" Brittany and Eleanor squealed simultaneously. They reached over and wrapped their arms around the confused Jeanette.

"What happened?" The purple clad chipmunk repeated. Was anyone going to answer?

"First off, we were sleeping because the Chipmunks offered to let us take a nap while they stayed awake. They were going to wake us up when we arrived. Before, what happened was, while everyone was panicking, you fainted. Then, we kind of panicked some more." Eleanor began filling her in.

"BUT, then Simon caught you and carried you here!" Brittany whispered excitedly in her ear. She threw in a wink just to see Jeanette squirm with embarrassment. Which, in fact, the chocolate furred chipmunk was embarrassed. It was written all over her face, even though her fur covered her, most likely red, cheeks.

"H-how long have I been unconscious?" Jeanette quickly asked, changing the subject.

"About twenty minutes." Alvin estimated in his head. He began examining his paw, seeing it was the only thing he found interesting at the moment.

"How are you feeling, Jeanette?" Simon piped in, wanting an update on how his friend was feeling.

"J-just, uhm, okay- no, I, uh, mean good." She stuttered not even making eye contact with her counterpart. If she did, she would get lost in his eyes. This, she knew for a fact would happen.

"Maybe we should get some rest now, now that it's quiet..." Eleanor broke the awkward silence. She was smart enough to notice when her sisters needed help in situations. Especially like these. Jeanette, being the shy, timid, girl that she is, tends to have these awkward moments a lot with people, except with her sisters. Luckily, Eleanor is there most of the times to save her. Meanwhile, Brittany grabs all the attention away from them. That's how most of their conversations together with other people go.

The Miller sisters nodded in agreement and rested their heads back on the pillow. Brittany pulled the red blanket over them again. "Don't forget to wake us up!" Brittany reminded.

"Yeah, whatever!" Alvin called back nonchalantly.

The girls shut their eyes. Slowly, but ever so slowly they began dozing off. Each breathe came slower and slower. The thoughts in their minds floated away, becoming clear. Their noses twitched every once in awhile, as did their ears. Until finally, they were in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"...and that's why we should never let Dave do yoga in the front yard in his jeggings again." Theodore quietly finished up his story.<p>

"Agreed."Alvin and Simon said simultaneously. They shuddered at the image Theodore painted in their heads.

After a split second of silence, the boys burst out laughing hysterically. Laughing to the point where tears dripped from their eyes and their sides hurt. Recalling that the Chipettes were sleeping, they attempted to shush each other. That attempt failed because every time they looked at each other they would giggle and snicker.

"Ha, ha, how long have we been in here?" Alvin chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. The lighting had dimmed a bit, but not much.

"Approximately an hour, I would, aha, say." Simon answered back, struggling to keep in his laugh. "

"I hate the post office so much right now." Alvin grumbled. "I will _never_ use their services again!"

"They're called The U.S.P.S., not the post office." Simon corrected his older brother." And it wasn't the whole company's fault this happened." He reasoned.

"What does U.S.P.S. stand for?"

"The United States Postal Service, Theodore." Simon answered.

"It has a blue and white eagle head as its logo." Alvin described for his little blonde brother.

"An eagle?" Theodore gasped, stumbling backwards behind Simon.

"Oh, whoops. I forgot. Sorry Theo!" Alvin quickly apologized stepping forward to get Theodore out from behind Simon.

"By the way Theodore, where did you develop this fear of, uh, you know whats?" Simon asked, careful not to say the 'e' word.

"Well, I had a nightmare the night we came home from Paris, and I asked Toby if I could sleep with him. Then he asked me what my nightmare was about, and I said it was about us breaking apart. Then he said, "That wouldn't happen! Well unless an ,uh, ahem, eagle swooped down and gobbled you up." Theodore recalled the horrible night. Toby wasn't the best babysitter. Not at all.

"Toby's got a point." The oldest chipmunk agreed.

"Alvin!"

"I cannot tell a lie Simon!" Alvin exclaimed.

"That's a lie right there!"

Suddenly the vehicle jerked to an immediate stop, its tires screeching against the gravel. The boys were thrown off their balance, causing them to stumble backwards and fall on top of the Chipettes. The girls snapped out of their dreams, sat straight up, to find their counterparts sprawled upon them.

"What the heck?"

"I-It's not w-what it looks like! I swear!"

"Oh, uh...this, is, uhm, unusual..."

"This is quite awkward."

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry!"

The boys scrambled off of the shocked Chipettes as fast as lightening. The awkwardness consumed all of them, causing a short uncomfortable silence.  
>The boys looked away for a brief moment, suddenly becoming interested in the floor, walls, and ceiling. The girls shared a couple confused glances with each other.<p>

"I, uh, think we've arrived at the airport." Simon announced, breaking the silence. "The driver stopped pretty short, causing us to fall on top of you, so he must be in a hurry for some reason."

The chipmunks' ears instantly perked up. They were now hearing loud rumbling sounds. They were getting louder and closer to it. As the sound became louder, they were able to distinguish what it was. An airplane engine.

"Wait! I thought some guy would unload us inside the airport, not outside near the planes!" Alvin shouted over the noise.

"That's what I thought!" Simon shouted back.

"That means your _brilliant_ plan isn't going to work! We're doomed!" Brittany cried as her breaths became heavier.

"Help!" Theodore wailed helplessly. The chipmunk dug his claws into the wood, scratching desperately.

The gang joined in with Theodore, seeming it was the very last act they could do in an attempt to be rescued. Their hopes and optimism had died away. This was it. They were done. Gone forever.

"Help!" They screeched. Their hearts were pounding out of their furry chests once again. Pounding faster and harder than before. The adrenaline returning to their bloodstreams, causing their pupils to dilate, their paws to moisten from sweat, and their minds to spin, making it hard to concentrate. Also making a return, the feeling of a bottomless pit filling your stomach.

Soon, a great gust of wind swept in, between the cracks. The Chipmunks and Chipettes' loose clothing began to flutter. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor tried to keep their rising skirts down, Marilyn Monroe style, and with their other free paw, they tried to maintain their fur-dos. Someone had just opened the trunk door of the mail truck.

"Oh screw this!" Brittany shrieked, as she and her sisters gave up trying to maintain their image. Who cared? They were in peril!

The Chipmunks and Chipettes banged and clawed the wall even harder as their voices cried out for help. Maybe whoever had opened the door could here them over the loud airplane idling just a couple yards away.

The box shook, causing the chipmunks to topple over one another. Someone had picked up their box and was carrying it closer and closer to the plane. They could tell because with each step, the box trembled a bit.

Racking and rattling their brains, they tried to get them to think clearly. The anxiety proved too powerful and engulfed their minds. Their vision became blurrier and blurrier until they could only see through a small tunnel.

Arriving at the opening of the cargo area of the plane, the carrier quickly tossed the box in. He clearly did not give a hoot about the 'FRAGILE' label printed on it. Then returning back to the truck, he continued unloading other packages and sacks of envelopes to load back onto the plane.

The box was sent tumbling into the cargo area. It continuously flipped over and over until it was finally stopped by a tan sack of letters. The chipmunks were tumbling inside the box like dirty clothes inside a washing machine. Banging their skulls against the wooden walls, floor, and ceiling. The Chipmunks and Chipettes slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I hope you did. I made this ridiculously long! (Well I think I did)... <span>REVIEW<span>! Oh and if you have any song suggestions for me, I would love to hear them! (I'm putting songs in this story)**


	4. Delivery!

**I know! I know! I update slowly! Don't be so pushy! Gosh! Jeez! (From Napoleon Dynamite). No jk! JK! I love your reviews! I love reading them! Especially Cokuruscana. Thank you so much for reviewing, really. And I'd also like to give a shout out to my sweet friend XxjewelxX13. Thank you both so much for believing in me!**

**P.S. Characters were meant to speak in a specific, not perfect English way. You'll understand what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 "Delivery!"<p>

An old, banged up, green, Chevy truck wobbled down an unpaved road that consisted mostly of dirt and gravel. The thirty year old pick up truck came to a stop in front of an old, worn out, building. The automobile's engine died down after a few sputters. A large, rotund, Hispanic man climbed out of the truck, holding a few envelops and a very familiar looking box.

"¡Recoge el correo!" The man dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and chewed up sneakers shouted up towards the second story of the building. He looked up at one specific window on the second story with his dark eyes, waiting for a response. After a couple of seconds, he left out a sigh of annoyance. "¿No me vas a contestar?¡Hace dos meses que nos seperamos!¡Ya paso!" The middle aged man boomed up to the open, vacant window.

"¡Deje me en paz!¡Voy a recoje me propio correo!¡No te necesito!" A female voice shrilled. In the window appeared a pissed off woman about the same age, and weight as the man below on the street. Her long, dark hair flowed down from the window as she tried to catch a glimpse of the man with her fiery eyes. She couldn't though, no matter how much she strained her chubby neck over, she couldn't because of the ledge of her windowsill blocking her view.

The man's eyes grew wide at the unexpected response. Jumping up high in the air, he quickly tossed the woman's mail onto a wooden chair on her small patio, and bolted into the building right next door, locking the metal door shut behind him. He had a strong fear of that woman every since she threw her cheap blow dryer at him two weeks ago.

The woman huffed and put her meaty hands on her large hips. "Mentidoso." She muttered, seeing no mail from her perspective. She believed it was another one of her ex's tricks to try to get in her house and try to talk things out with her. That she wouldn't allow to happen. The woman had managed to avoid him for two weeks, she could defiantly keep I up until he finally gives up. The Colombian slammed her rusty window shut and disappeared back into the depths of her house.

As the window and door slammed shut simultaneously, it caused the wooden chair to wobble around in circles. All the mail slid off the ancient chair and plopped on the ground. Luckily, the corner of the box that Alvin was sawing with a butter knife had become a weak spot. The small force of the impact cracked the tiny corner open like a walnut. There was their escape to the unknown outside.

A couple minutes had passed by, when one chipmunk finally began to come to. Her eyes fluttered open wildly. She slowly sat up, due to her pounding headache. Her short blonde arms reached up to her cranium and gently massaged it. A groan followed by a voice startled her.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" Called a croaking voice. The peridot eyed girl looked up to see the tallest chipmunk sitting up-right clutching his shoulder. His eyes clamped shut behind his scratched up, jet black glasses.

"Yeah, I-I think. What about you?" Asked the smallest chipmunk. Eleanor was originally going to ask about the unconscious others, but it made more sense to find out what was wrong with him first. Her eyes  
>fixed on to his shoulder. It hurt a lot, tat much she could tell. You could see the pain engraved in his face.<p>

"I have been better. I believe I sprained my shoulder, but, I'll be fine." Simon reassured her. He moved his arm around slowly in a circle, grunting as he went. However, the Chipette wasn't convinced.

"Simon, are you sure it's just sprained? It looks like it hurts a lot more than a sprain." The blonde chipmunk worriedly speculated. She just couldn't stand to see people hurt. Especially her family. It just made her feel horrible inside.

"To tell you the truth, I can't really tell. I'm not thinking straight. I can't, my mind is in a daze." Simon confessed, looking back at her. It was true; he felt that his brain had been reduced to mush after being tossed around in the box so many times.

Eleanor gave a weak smile. "Jeanette says the same exact thing about herself sometimes. You know, you two are so much alike." She hinted with a smile giggle.

"Defiantly." A new voice suddenly appeared, causing Simon and Eleanor to jump. Looking to Simon's left, they found that Alvin had awoken, and was getting up on to his feet. "And, uh, w-where are we?" He asked a bit nervously. He had been hoping this was all a nightmare, and when he would awake, it would all disappear. A shame that life just doesn't work that way.

"I-I think we're _here_..." Simon replied slowly, standing up on his feet as well. Something felt odd to him. Feeling a strange breeze brush against his fur, he glanced behind his back to see what it was. His blue eyes dilated at what he saw. "My, God! An opening! A-Alvin… you... actually did it!" He staggered back from the hole. There was no possible way Alvin had done the impossible! Yet there it was right in front of him. It was completely illogical!

"I told you the knife would work! I knew it all along! I'm a hero! I saved our lives!" The chipmunk in the red sweater bragged. "You may bow down before me."

"Good work Alvin." Eleanor smiled as she congratulated him with a pat on the back. "You actually have something worth taking pride in now!"

Alvin was going to give her a dirty look, when all of a sudden, a new voice came into ear shot. The trio snapped their heads in the direction of the panicked voice coming from one of the corners.

"What happened?" Theodore cried, as he began to stir. He jolted up to his feet. "A-Alvin? Simon?" He frantically cried out. He began to hyperventilate as these thoughts crossed his mind: _Where were they? Where was he? Was he dead?  
><em>  
>"Theo!" Simon called for the green clad chipmunk's attention.<p>

"S-Simon, is that you? Please help me! I-I think I'm d-dead. D-does that mean your dead t-too? I-I hear your voice, b-but I don't see you! I just see a dark wall!" Theodore wailed, moving his arms out in front of him, feeling the surface of the wall. "I don't see the light!"

"Oh, just turn around!" Alvin snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Theodore did as he was told. He whipped around to see Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor standing behind him, watching with blank expressions.

"R-right." The emerald eyed chipmunk chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my God, that hurt!"

"That was quite painful."

Two female voices groaned simultaneously, diverting the attention from Theodore, to them. As Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor's eyes left the embarrassed chipmunk, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you girls okay?" Eleanor desperately asked her rising sisters.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed. "I am. I'm still just a bit dizzy." Brittany responded, stepping forward onto her wobbly foot. Jeanette nodded in agreement and grabbed onto her older sister's arm. Together they tottered back to the group.

"Someone had one too many last night." Alvin joked and let out a small chuckle. He watched the vacillating pink Chipette turn around a give him a scowl in return.

"Have we arrived?" Jeanette asked aloud, for anyone to answer her question. If they did, then that meant they had been unconscious for six plus hours.

"Yes." Eleanor answered, pointing towards the opening behind Simon. "And Alvin actually saved us this time! He made the opening!"

"Really?" Theodore asked in disbelief." But, I thought Simon said it was impossible to break the wood!"

"Well it was, but I, guess, he had weakened the corner enough so that it would break with the next impact..." Simon rationalized.

Then there was a silence. Silence because they all knew what they had to do next: go outside. They were all curious, afraid, and worried. Curious because they wanted to see what this foreign place looked like. Afraid because they had no clue what dangers could lurk out there in the shadows. And worried, because there was no guarantee they would be getting back home.

"Alright, now that we have everyone conscious, let's, uh, go s-see what's on the other side." Simon stammered on the last part. He had _never _been to this country, let alone had paid much attention to it. _What did the city look like? How are the people like? Could they help get them home?_ These questions knocked on Simon's brain, waiting for the door to open for an answer. All he had to do was step out of the box, and he would receive all his answers. The suspense was killing him now.

The group grabbed their respective backpacks, and strapped them on. Simon looked back to his family, gulped, and slipped through the hole. The others soon hesitantly followed through the hole one by one.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were stunned. Their eyes twitched back and forth, studying every aspect of the scenery around them, widening as the seconds passed by. They slowly made a three sixty, to see all around them. The atmosphere around them overwhelmed their tiny eyes. They had never pictured what they were seeing now. Never.

They were standing on a thin, gray patio that was part of a cracked and broken up sidewalk on a very narrow, uneven, poorly paved road. Candy wrappers, soda cans, and beer bottles littered the sides of the road. A deflated, rubber, bouncy ball lay lonely in a corner. A couple deceased rats and mice carcasses lined the road. Weeds poked through the cracks of the sidewalks, which seemed to be the only greenery in sight. The rest was pure concrete.

Moving your eyes upward, you saw tall, narrow, concrete buildings; they seemed to be houses, up against one another. The buildings consisted mostly of neutral colors, but some were painted in eye- popping colors such as deep red, teal, and forest green. Cracks sprawled freely along the walls. Metal was another material found on the houses. Windows were barricaded with metal bars, some shaped in a stylistic design to make their home seem more appealing. The doors were made entirely of metal too.

Looking up towards the tip of the buildings you would expect to see a triangular roof. Well you would be wrong. Instead of a roof, there was a simple terrace. Old, rickety looking gutters came down from the terrace of each building. Wires from the telephone poles reached each house in a messy, unorganized fashion.

In the distance you could see more of these unique, concrete buildings, escalating up on a high mountain. Behind that mountain you could see many, many more. There were hundreds of theses dwellings. From far away, these buildings looked cute, but being up-close was a complete different story.

The sky, however, had a beautiful sight to see. It was colored a bright, light blue with a couple of fluffy, white clouds swimming along. The sun shown its rays down upon the large city.

On the other side of the road, there was a group of a couple of young boys. Two wore different shades of blue, smudged, t-shirts. The other two wore different shades of yellow. One of the boys in yellow kicked a worn- out soccer ball to the other shorter yellow clad boy, who dribbled it passed one boy in blue. Another taller boy in blue appeared in front of him, attempting to steal the ball. The yellow clad boy quickly and swiftly passed the soccer ball back to the other boy in yellow. The boy, after receiving the ball, slammed the inside of his foot with the ball, sending it flying towards the wall in front of him.

"¡Goooooooal!" The shooter cheered, throwing his arms up in victory. Spreading his arms out like a plane, he joyfully zipped around the other three players, laughing as he went.

"¡Estamos ganando!" The shooter's teammate gloated in the opposing team's faces.

The shortest boy from the blue team trudged to a small chalkboard leaning on top of a wooden chair. He grabbed a stick of white chalk and scribbled '4' under 'Amarillo'. On the other side, under 'Azul', their score remained the same number of '2'.

"This is Colombia?" Brittany gasped. "It's completely repulsive!" She exclaimed completely appalled. Noticing one of the dead rats had a dead baby rat lying underneath its arm, she quickly covered Eleanor's eyes with her paw. Brittany knew her baby sister would be horrified and devastated to see that dead baby rat. Eleanor was extremely maternal.

"We m-must be in a bad neighborhood." Jeanette trembled moving in closer to the group. She didn't know how those rats died, and she was afraid to find out.

"Maybe we should ask those boys for help." Theodore suggested nervously, tugging on Alvin's sleeve. Theodore had been the only one that had noticed the intense soccer game across the street. The group turned around, only to see a giant soccer ball heading their way.

"Duck!" Eleanor shouted as she flattened herself on the cement. Her example was taken quickly by the other five chipmunks. The ball flew over their bodies, brushing against their fur, and smacked the building behind them. They popped their heads up, looking at the ball, and then they turned their gaze towards the group of boys charging towards them.

"Hey! Watch where you're kicking!" Alvin snapped. Crawling back to their feet, the Chipmunks and Chipettes dusted off their clothes. "You almost hit us!"

"¡Oye, mira como hablen Ingles!" A boy with a yellow shirt and light brown curly hair gasped. The soccer playing boys exchanged a glance with each other.

"¡Pueden ser mascotas!" The other boy in yellow exclaimed. This boy appeared similar to the other boy in yellow, but was shorter and a bit chubbier. Possibly the other one's little brother. He moved his hand gesturing the chipmunks.

"What are they saying?" Theodore piped in, careful not to interrupt the other conversation.

"I'm not too sure. I've only taken a couple classes of Spanish. The first boy said something about us being able to speak in English." Simon slowly translated. "I'm not sure what the other boy said though."

"If we were in France then we wouldn't be having this problem." Alvin grumbled folding his tiny arms across his chest. "But, of course, I can't pick the country we get lost in!" He shouted up towards the blue sky.

"Why's that?" Brittany asked, puzzled as to why Alvin brought that up.

"He's fluent in French. I have no idea when, where, or how he learned French, and he won't tell me." Simon explained for the confused Brittany and Eleanor. Jeanette seemed to have not heard a word.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Alvin grinned, satisfied that he could torture his brother with that. Whatever Simon didn't know and others knew, bothered him. His curiosity always got the best of him.

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do!" Simon growled, throwing his arms up in the air. Alvin smirked at his ticked-off brother.

"My wishes to speak French were finally granted." The red clad chipmunk chuckled, placing a paw on his steaming younger brother.

Jeanette looked like she was deep in thought. She hadn't even heard the conversation. Then, suddenly, her perplexed expression morphed in to a terrified one. "Mascota means pet!" She screamed, recalling the word. Knots began to form up in her stomach again.

In a split second, a pair of hands crept up behind them. Thankfully, their heightened chipmunk senses allowed them to detect the hands behind their backs. "Run!" Theodore shrilled.

In a mad dash, two chipmunks managed to slip out of the small pair of hands. Unfortunately, four others were snatched up by their tails and hauled upward. The freed chipmunks stumbled, but continued to scurry, shooting up a near by gutter. Their superior athletic abilities saved them this time.

"Oh my God! Alvin! They got your brothers and my sisters!" Eleanor quietly panicked. She paused in the middle of the gutter, her arms and legs clung to each side to prevent her from falling down on top of him. "We've got to save them!"

"Yeah! I know! …And do you mind moving your butt?" The male chipmunk groaned. Both looked at the awkward situation they were in: Eleanor was above Alvin in a small space. His head was just below her rear. Both had their arms and legs spread to the side so gravity wouldn't pull them down.

"Alvin! Shut up!"

"Hey! It's your butt you should be yelling at." He grunted, shifting his weight over to his other side. Alvin lowered his head down to prevent Eleanor from sitting on it.

"What do we do? They have them trapped in one boy's hand! How do we make him let go of them?"

"I could attack the kid while you guys can run away and find a safe spot!"

"No! He's a child! We can't hurt him!" Eleanor gasped.

"Then, we can...You can go...I'll just..." Alvin trailed off. He was out of plans. How the heck do you take down someone that was untouchable? That's the issue; you can't! "You have any ideas?" Alvin asked frantically.

"We can try to ask them nicely. They seem like sweet, little boys."

"Sweet my a-"

"Alvin!"

"What? I was going to say apples!"

"What do you think of my plan?"

"I think it was a horrible idea, but we'll try it anyway. If they do try to snatch us, which I know they will because they don't seem that sweet, you run and hide while I attack them."

"How is your idea any better? You don't know them! You can't hurt a little kid! And I'm not going to run away and leave you guys!"

"Here's a list of reasons why mine makes more sense: One, you don't know them either! Two, we're being threatened, so attacking them would be considered self defense! And three, both of us getting caught wouldn't help anybody!"

"Well, I guess you do have a point..." Eleanor reluctantly agreed.

"Actually, I have three."

"Don't push it." The blonde chipmunk warned in a monotone voice. She let out a quick sigh that echoed throughout the gutter. "Well, let's do this!" She cheered on in determination.

"Remember the Alamo!" Alvin cried out as he released his grip on the aluminum sides of the gutter, and slid down it like a slide. Eleanor followed suit and slid down behind him. Once they reached the opening of the gutter, they carefully stepped out into the sunlight.

"¡Aye estan, agarran los!" The older boy in yellow shouted. The younger one was holding the struggling and squirming Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette by their tails. A tall, lean, blue clad boy with dark brown hair lunged forward at the remaining two chipmunks.

"Wait!" Alvin and Eleanor shouted while waving their paws out in front of them. They rapidly scurried onto a near by window sill, and slipped through the bars, to safety. The humans couldn't reach them from there. Fortunately for the boys, Alvin had been too frightened that he forgotten to attack them.

"Yeah," Alvin began slowly before nervously chuckling. "We would like our amigos back." He pointed at the dangling chipmunks from another boy's hand.

"Por favor." Eleanor piped in.

The tall, lean boy in blue, that lunged for them appeared to be the older relative to the smaller blue clad boy behind him. Not exactly brothers, but possibly cousins.

The older boy in yellow pushed the others away and leaned forward towards Alvin and Eleanor, studying them. "No! You cannot hab the squirrels!" He stubbornly shouted in English. He had a very thick accent when he spoke.

"Why not?" Eleanor asked the boy that spoke in English. She assumed he was the best English speaker out of his group.

"Dey, and you two, is pets now!" He barked. The English wasn't perfect, but at least they had a way to communicate with the chipmunks.

"No, no! We're not pets. We're lost. We need help getting home!" Alvin shouted very slowly so that he could catch each word.

"You lib in our house, your new home!" The young boy declared, pointing his long, tan finger at the beige building behind him. The building was probably his home.

"No! Wait! You see, we're the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" Eleanor babbled quickly. "We need to get back to our casa! We're not pets!"

"Yeah! We can sing for you!" offered Alvin, gesturing towards himself and the chipmunk next to him. Everyone paused, even the captive chipmunks, to watch the show.

Alvin quickly racked his brain for any songs these boys might know to come to mind. Anything! His face lit up when a song finally came forth. The red clad chipmunk slowly inched towards the bars, and opened his tiny mouth to let his melodious voice flow out.

Alvin: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena,<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Heeeeey Macarena!<p>

Even though Alvin had no clue what the lyrics meant exactly, he still belted out the Spanish words. As part of his little performance, he began doing the Macarena dance on the dirty windowsill.

Alvin: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena,<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Heeeeey Macarena!<p>

Snapping his head around, Alvin signaled Eleanor with his golden eyes to come up and join in on his act. The blonde chipmunk rushed to a spot right beside him, where she too joined in on the Macarena dance. They swayed their hips back and forth for the shocked audience.

Alvin shuffled back, letting the younger chipmunk sing her upcoming solo.

Eleanor: When I dance they call me Macarena,  
>and the boys say que soy buena,<br>they all want me,  
>they can't have me,<br>so they all come and dance beside me,  
>move with me,<br>chat with me,  
>and if you're good I'll let you get with me...<p>

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed after her little sister finished the verse. "That's _my _solo!" She hissed under her breath, watching the two chipmunks dance the Macarena.

The group of boys watched in awe at the wonderful, yet comical scene before them. A couple of chuckles escaped their mouths.

Alvin: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena,<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Heeeeey Macarena!<p>

As Simon watched his older brother and his little friend dance and sing, he heard a scoff come from right next to him. He turned his head around to see Brittany pouting even more than before. Her white stripe on her snout was completely visible due to the fact that they were being held upside down.

"I can't believe he picked the Macarena! _That's_ his song choice to convince those guys that we are the Chipettes and the Chipmunks?" Brittany hissed, looking back at Simon. "We rarely perform that song anyway! How are they going to recognize us by a song they most likely have never heard us sing?"

Simon let out a long groan of annoyance. Even though his shoulder was still throbbing in pain, Brittany caused his brain to hurt even more with her constant complaining. Frankly, he had enough. It was bad enough he had to deal with one Alvin. "I have no clue as to what goes on inside Alvin's mind, Brittany." He mumbled.

"Nothing! Nothing goes on inside of there!" She retorted, flaying her dangling arms around.

Alvin: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena,  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena,<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Heeeeey Macarena!<p>

Alvin finished with his arms spread out, with a huge nervous smile plastered on his face. Eleanor lifted Alvin's arm up and out of the way of her twitching face.

After a moment of silence passed by, the boys erupted in a big round of applause and cheers. The captive chipmunks looked on at the boys with shocked expressions. They couldn't believe that worked!

"So... will you let them go?" Eleanor slightly panted, her paws resting on her knees.

"Of course," The boy began. Alvin and Eleanor's faces quickly lightened up. "Not!" He finished with a chuckle.

¡Encontre la caja!" One of the blue boys announced coming out of a deep red building with a bird cage. Apparently he had left during the brief confrontation between Alvin, Eleanor, and the English speaking boy after the performance.

"¡Qué bueno!" The boy holding the four chipmunks cheered, throwing them in, and locking the little door. "Así es mejor."

Alvin and Eleanor watched helplessly as their family was chucked into the cage like a bunch of toys. They couldn't do anything. In Alvin's original plan, he forgot to add in the other three boys. So they were out numbered. They would defiantly be snatched up by the boys if they even attempted to leave the windowsill.

Alvin eyes trailed off the cage and onto the soccer ball one of the other boys was currently bouncing off his thighs. The gears in his brain began to move as 'Plan B' cooked up in his head. "Wow." Alvin gasped. "You guys are really bueno at fútbol." Alvin complimented the Colombian boy's soccer skills. Eleanor looked up at Alvin, confused, when he gave her a subtle wink.

"¡Gracias!" The boy bouncing the soccer ball gave a broad smile. "Somos los mejores del districto." He bragged, putting a hand on his chest with pride.

"Well, me and my friend here play soccer ourselves, and we were wondering if we could play you. You know, just a fun little game..." Alvin began smoothly.

"Right." Eleanor agreed nervously. '_Where exactly is he going with this?_' She pondered.

"You want to play the soccer wit us?" The boy asked in shock. These little chipmunks were only a mere six and eight inches tall! How would they dribble, pass, or shoot it to one another? The ball was bigger than them! "But you are very small!"

"Yeah we know, but we can try to play." Eleanor responded innocently. She started to comprehend Alvin's plan. He was going to have them play soccer against two of the boys. That much she figured out. All the other details were still vague.

"¡Aha ha ha!" The boy burst out laughing hysterically. "Okay, we play you."

"How about we make it a bit more interesting? When you win, you can keep us." Alvin said very slowly. He wanted to make sure he understood and he wanted the offer to seem irresistible. "And if there's an off chance we win, we get our friends back... What do you say?" Alvin asked raising his eyebrow.

The boy paused for a moment, probably translating all the words in his head. English was not a very easy language to learn. With all those rules, exceptions, and the right pronunciation, it was pretty difficult.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes could relate. They went from communicating in clicking and squeaking noises to an actual language, which was even harder. But since the Chipmunks and Chipettes were born with a set of small vocal cords, they were equipped with the ability to mimic the language and make sounds that other animals could not. Making them the only six animals in the whole world, besides a couple of species of birds, to speak in a language and verbally communicate with humans.

Thanks to the local hikers and lumber jacks, the Chipmunks began to learn the English language from observing them, listening, and mimicking. After getting the language packed down, thanks to their advanced brains, they began to mimic the melodies and string of words they heard from passing cars on the near by road and the lumber jacks' car radios. The first song they had learned was 'Bad Day', by listening to it continuously. (You know how when there's a new song on the radio, and the radio station plays it over and over and over again in the same hour?)

The Chipettes however, lived in a tree, inside of a small, yet popular town in Australia, on the outskirts of Sydney. The town was well known and famous for its wildlife and exotic animals, which became the major attraction. The reason why the town had such a small population of 300 was because it was located near an endangered species reserve as well. In order to prevent any idiots from destroying the habitats in the reserve, the town only allowed the natives to live there. Tourists were allowed to visit the near by attraction, but could not stay or live there.

Thus, the Chipettes had learned the English language in a similar fashion as the Chipmunks, by observing, learning, and mimicking the, mainly American, tourists. This explained why the girls did not have Australian accents even though they grew up there.

As for learning how to sing, the girls' tree was located right next to a music store. There, they always blasted the radio as their way of advertisement. The girls had heard the song 'Put Your Records On' repeatedly once it came out, and they quickly learned the song. Of course, after the Alvin and the Chipmunks band was discovered, their music was played frequently there as well, and their posters were put up all over the store. (You can figure out the rest of the story)

"Deal!" The boy finally agreed. He motioned for his group to come over to the window with the cage. After a brief moment of explaining the whole situation to his friends in his native tongue, he turned back to the two nervous, wide-eyed chipmunks behind the green bars of the window. "I am Samuel, and dis is my brother, Marco." He introduced himself and the other shorter boy in yellow. "We play against you two. And this is..."

"Juanes." The boy holding the cage finished.

"Yo soy Abel." The final boy introduced himself.

"We play from dat end of da street to dis end." Samuel continued, pointing out the invisible boundary lines. "We go up to five goals. When we win, you become my pets."

"Uh, alright, but, don't try to grab us cuz we bite!" Alvin pathetically threatened the boys. He glanced back at Eleanor, seeing if she was ready for the game that all their lives depended on. In return, she nodded slowly, lacking confidence. She usually was full with confidence, but not in this situation.

The two quickly darted down the wall and onto the ground before the boys. They had all fours on the ground, ready to run if the boys pulled any tricks on them.

"Presta me la pilota." Samuel ordered Marco. The younger brother skipped over to retrieve the soccer ball from the other side of the street.

The two boys in blue, Juanes and Abel, carried the cage full of chipmunks to the side. They were going to be the spectators of the game, but for only a little while. They felt confident that they were going to beat the two meek looking chipmunks with ease in no time.

"Wait!" Eleanor called out for the skipping boy to pause. She slipped out of her backpack, unzipped the silver zipper, and pulled out her miniature soccer ball. The Chipette member zipped her backpack back up and put the spring green bag back on. "Can we use this?" She wondered holding up the black and white checkered ball.

Samuel and Marco turned to look down at the tiny female chipmunk holding a, slightly smaller than tennis ball, soccer ball. They exchanged a glance and then suddenly burst out in laughter. That made Alvin an Eleanor even more nervous because they figured that meant a 'no'.

"Well?" Alvin asked impatiently as a minute of laughter passed by. The two boys in yellow wiped their tearing eyes, their chuckling dying down.

"¿Porque no?" Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Tratamos algo nuevo."

"Yes, that is fine." Samuel chuckled, bending down to pick up the ball from her paws. She flinched back a bit as his hands reached closer and closer to her. Alvin instinctively took a step forward, ready to pounce. The tan human hands gently took the small ball from her paws, and stood up straight again. He carried the ball in one hand as he sauntered towards the center of street.

Alvin began to follow the boy, until he was pulled to the side by a petite arm. "Alvin." Eleanor whispered to the older chipmunk, pulling him down to her level. "I know we're pretty good at soccer, but what if something goes wrong? What if they do win?" She was worried about the possibility of losing. The odds of she and Alvin winning were cut inhalf since the two other boys were bigger than them and had the upper hand. The boy's advantage was that they were good at street soccer, where as Alvin and Eleanor played only against each other on the field.

"I, uh, haven't gotten that far yet on the plan." Alvin admitted with a nervous chuckle. Eleanor's green eyes grew immensely. That just added even more weight to the pressure building upon her shoulders.

"Come?" Samuel asked, looking back at his small competitors. Marco stood relaxed and unconcerned on his right.

"We can do this Ellie! A-and it couldn't hurt to try, right?" Alvin attempted to convince the little girl. She let out a deep sigh, and agreed to compete against the Colombian boys.

Alvin and Eleanor followed the boys to the center. Samuel threw his hand into his pocket of his raggedy, jean shorts, and pulled out a gold coin. "You want da head, or da tails?" He asked the chipmunks.

Eleanor turned to Alvin, in which he held up his furry, russet tail to her, in a childish manor.

"Tails." Eleanor responded with a quick roll of her eyes.

Samuel nodded and flipped the coin, sending flying high in the air. It seemed to take forever up there, until it came back down onto the boy's tan palm. Once it had landed on his palm, he rapidly swatted it onto his forearm. The boy removed his arm to reveal the winning side to the chipmunks. To the chipmunks delight, tails was facing up.

"Yes!" The red and light green clad chipmunks cheered simultaneously, high fiving each other. Or in Alvin's case, low fiving since he knew Eleanor couldn't reach that high up.

"Do you want to kick first of receive first?" Eleanor asked her male teammate. Alvin hesitated until he finally chose to kick off first. Eleanor nodded and turned to the boys towering over them. "We're going to kick off first."

Samuel and Marco nodded. The older boy gently laid the ball down in front of her, and led his brother to the other side of their street. Marco backed up even more to where the goal was, making him the temporary goalie for the yellow team.

Alvin scurried off further into the boy's side of the road, ready to receive the ball from Eleanor if she ever chose to pass it to him. Samuel noticed the rodent a couple feet away from him, so he side stepped over to block him off of Eleanor. Alvin, growing more and more agitated, moved left and right, looking for an opening.

Eleanor took a couple strides back from the ball, to gain more power. She took in a big gulp of breath and charged towards the ball at full speed. In no time, her tiny foot came in contact with the checkered ball, sending it flying on Samuel's left.

Samuel's eyes bulged out of his head, as his goalie gasped. The two other human boys in the audience's jaws dropped all the way down to the floor. They had not expected all that power to come out of the small little rodent. Not at all. It was mind boggling.

Samuel quickly snapped back into reality. He watched the ball zip right past him, meaning the other chipmunk wasn't behind him anymore! While the boy was in a daze, Alvin had managed to slip out from between his legs and scurried over to the left side. The red clad chipmunk now was in possession of the chipmunk sized ball. He dribbled it between his legs, bustling towards the goal.

The prisoners in the bird cage watched the kick off in anticipation. Their eyes followed the balls trail across the air, all the way to Alvin.

"We need to cheer them on! Or as Brittany likes to call it, cheerleading," Jeanette spoke up, looking towards the other prisoners.

"No need to worry, the Cheer Captain is on the case!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing a finger at herself.

Brittany: You're a good soldier,  
>Choosing your battles,<br>Pick yourself up,  
>And dust yourself off,<br>And back in the saddle…

The pink clad chipmunk belted out as she watched Alvin dribble the ball between his legs all the way down, in front of the goalie. Marco slammed his foot against the pavement, causing Alvin to flinch back. Taking the opportunity, Marco passed the ball back to his brother, who had finally showed up at the scene.

Brittany: You're on the frontline,  
>Everyone's watching,<br>You know it's serious,  
>We're getting closer,<br>This isn't over…

As the ball rolled over to Samuel, Eleanor appeared from between his scabby legs and stole the ball. The boy's face turned a light shade of red from anger. He had not been able to touch the ball _once _in the game so far. He shook his head and dashed after Eleanor, but was too late. She had already shot the mini ball clear into makeshift net that was set up behind Marco.

"Go Ellie!" Alvin acclaimed. He was full of energy now. He had no doubt in his mind now that they would win!

Marco picked up the ball with one hand, tossed it in the air, and kicked it high over to Samuel. The older boy easily received it and dribbled it down the street. Alvin and Eleanor hurried on after him on all fours. Their paws were getting moister and moister, as their chipmunk body's way of maintaining homeostasis.

Simon: The pressure's on,  
>You feel it,<br>But you've got it all,  
>Believe it…<p>

When you fall get up,  
>Oh oh…<br>And if you fall get up,  
>Eh eh… Tsamina mina zangalewa,<br>Cuz this is chipmunk time!

Samuel had made it successfully to the net identical to theirs. He had an open shot to make a goal since Alvin and Eleanor were too busy trying to steal the ball away from him. He pulled his leg back in a flash and swung it against the tiny ball. The soccer ball soared above the chipmunks' heads and into the net, making a swish sound.

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore: Tsamina mina, Eh eh, Waka Waka, Eh eh, Tsamina mina zangalewa, Anawa ah ah , Tsamina mina, Eh eh, Waka Waka, Eh eh, Tsamina mina zangalewa, This time for the chipmunks!

Collecting the ball in his paws, Alvin chose to throw in the ball to Eleanor from one of the corners on their side. The pigtailed chipmunk bumped her head underneath the ball, passing it to Alvin, who had already flashed over to the opposing side. He dribbled the ball down a couple more inches until he was stopped by Marco. Backing up, he passed it to the female who was running parallel to him. Samuel went to block Eleanor's shot by having his long legs in front of her like a wall, but she shad already taken a shot.

"¡Goooooal!" Alvin screamed jumping up in the air, fist pumping.

Jeanette: Listen to your god,  
>This is our motto,<br>Your time to shine,  
>Don't wait in line,<br>Y vamos por todo… People are raising,  
>Their expectations,<br>Go on and feed them,  
>This is your moment,<br>No hesitations…

The ball bounced around freely as a pass from Samuel, the new goalie, to Marco failed. Alvin zoomed in and whisked away the ball, and then kicked it powerfully into the net. Samuel could have blocked that one, but he was too afraid that the ball would have hurt him at the speed it was traveling. The human boy had cowered back, allowing the ball to pass. The captive chipmunks howled in excitement and encouragement. The score was now three to one.

Theodore: Today's your day,  
>I feel it,<br>You paved the way,  
>Believe it… If you get down,<br>Get up Oh oh…  
>When you get down,<br>Get up eh eh… Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa ah ah,<br>This time for the chipmunks!

From there on, things began to head south for the chipmunks. As Samuel passed the ball overhead to Marco, Alvin had accidentally twisted his little ankle the wrong way. A sharp wave of pain shot through out his ankle as he bent down to console it. The pain caused him to yelp loudly.

Eleanor was in a chase after Marco when she heard a high pitched yelp come from behind her. Recognizing the voice, she whirled around to see Alvin down on the ground clutching his ankle. Fearing the worst, like she did with Simon and his shoulder earlier, Eleanor darted in Alvin's direction."Alvin! Are you okay?" She asked placing her paws on her chubby cheeks. In response she got a couple of groans and grunts. She saw Alvin was trying to get up on his feet, so she quickly placed her paws underneath his arms and helped pull him back on his hind paws.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He snapped, brushing her away. He looked up to see that Marco had just made a goal on the other side, without caring about their own health. This made Alvin grind his teeth together. He completely ignored the pain and hobbled over to their side of the street to kick off. He wanted to win and rub it in the face of that little jerk.

Eleanor shook her head at him. All she wanted to do was help. She considered Alvin and Simon as big brothers to her. They protected and supported her many times throughout their adventures together with the Chipmunks and it was only fair she returned the favor. She was a kind, caring person and she just couldn't change that about herself.

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore: Tsamina mina, Eh eh,  
>Waka Waka, Eh eh, Tsamina mina zangalewa,<br>Anawa ah ah, Tsamina mina, Eh eh,  
>Waka Waka, Eh eh,<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa,  
>This time for the chipmunks!<p>

After a couple of long and agonizing minutes had passed by, the two teams had become tied with four to four. The chipmunk team currently was in possession of the ball. The human boys had to hand it to the small critters; they did put up an intense battle. Samuel and Marco were visible sweating bullets! Their dark, sweaty hair stuck to their serious and determined faces.

Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore: Tsamina mina, Eh eh,  
>Waka Waka, Eh eh, Tsamina mina zangalewa,<br>Anawa ah ah, Tsamina mina, Eh eh,  
>Waka Waka, Eh eh,<br>Tsamina mina zangalewa,  
>This time for the chipmunks!<p>

Eleanor had the ball bouncing back and forth between her feet. Alvin had just passed it to her from across the road. He was falling apart. First it was his ankle, and then his tail got stomped on by one of the boys. Alvin sure was taking a beating. Lucky for her, she managed to avoid such injuries. So, it was really up to her now. This was the final goal she had to make and she could get her sisters, Simon, and Theodore back. Oh, how her poor Theodore was trapped in that cage like a scared animal. She just _had _to get him back. She needed to make this shot!

As she darted closer and closer towards the goal, she began to feel vibrations from the ground. Glancing behind, Eleanor found that see was being pursued by the two Colombian boys. They were close on her tail. She pushed herself forward, sprinting as fast as she could with the soccer ball. Suddenly a large sneaker appeared in front of her, almost causing her to run right into it. The ball was stolen from her as she skidded to a stop.

Alvin, still on the other side of the road, charged after the boys coming onto his side. Samuel was dribbling the ball with Marco acting like his body guard. Alvin tried to slip through their legs and snatch the ball, but his tail was accidentally stepped on once again. He let out another loud yelp, but continued to give chase. By that time, Eleanor had finally caught up to the scene. Instead of Alvin's idea of stealing the ball, she decided to block. With that, she took off a bit ahead of them, turned, and put her tiny body in the way of speeding boys. As the boys came closer, she tried her very best to move in their direction and block their way, but alas, they simply hopped over her.

As a finally stance, Alvin stood his ground firmly in front of the goal, determined to catch the ball. He spread his arms out, clenched his teeth, and slit his eyelids. His golden eyes focused on the miniature soccer ball. Just like how a dog focused on a bouncy ball.

Eleanor tried her best to catch up with everyone, but she knew that by the time she got there it would be too late. She covered her peridot eyes with her petite, blonde paws. Occasionally, she would peek through her fingers. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to see the finale or not.

Samuel arrived at the goal, and slowly swung his leg back for one last blow to the ball. A large smirk crawled onto his tan face. Marco moved several inches away from his older brother on to his left.

The suspense made The Chipmunks and Chipettes stand on their toes, watching the ball intently as the seconds ticked by.

After what seemed like an eternity, Samuel had finally swung his leg against the ball. Alvin immediately dived in for where he thought the ball was heading, but after a moment, he realized the ball wasn't there at all! Whipping his head around, back at the boys, he saw Marco smacking the ball with the inside of his foot instead of Samuel. They had tricked him. The boys made it seem like Samuel was supposed to shoot, when really, he passed it off to Marco to finish the deed. Alvin shot back up to his feet, only to see the ball fly past him, and into the net.

"¡Goooooooooooooal!" The human boys cried in unison. Juanes and Abel leaped up into the air, accidentally throwing the bird cage they were holding in their arms up and to the side of the road. The two boys and two girls in the cage screamed as they were airborne, until they finally came crashing to the ground. The oblivious human boys ran out to the two boys in yellow for a victory celebration in the middle of the street.

Alvin and Eleanor's flattened ears perked up at the sound of their screaming siblings. They looked up to see that they were flying in the air, until they finally came crashing down. The Chipmunk and the Chipette exchanged a nervous glance, and then they scurried over to the crash site. Upon arriving they found the little, metal, barred door was knocked clean off it's hinges, creating an opening.

"Guys! Get up! Come on, let's get out of here!" Alvin softly commanded, careful not to alert the celebrating boys. The chipmunks inside the cage groaned and moaned, standing to their feet, one by one. Simon had a bit of a struggle with his throbbing shoulder. The four chipmunks were swaying back and forth dizzily.

"Guys hurry! There's an opening!" Eleanor exclaimed, stepping into the cage and pulling her family out one by one. She passed them off to Alvin to carefully guide them down from the opening. It was only thing they could do to get everyone out quickly, since the captive chipmunks were rattled by the crash.

Once everyone was safely out of the chipmunk prison cell, Alvin and Eleanor quickly ushered the group off the street, unbeknownst to the boys who were laughing, cheering, and patting each other on the back.

The group sprinted off in the distance, running as fast as their little arms and legs could take them. They had not a clue as to where they were headed, or as to who was watching them from the rooftops…

* * *

><p><span>Spanish Translations<span>:

~¡Recoge el correo!- I picked up the mail!

~¿No me vas a contestar?¡Hace dos meses que nos seperamos!¡Ya paso!- Your not going to answer me? It's been two months since we broke up! It's in the past!

~¡Deje me en paz!¡Voy a recoje me propio correo!¡No te necesito!- Leave me in peace! I'll pick up my own mail! I don't need you!

~Mentidoso- Liar.

~¡Goooooooal!- Goal!

~¡Estamos ganando!- We're winning!

~¡Oye, mira como hablen Ingles!- Hey, look how they speak English!

~¡Pueden ser mascotas!- They can be pets!

~¡Aye estan, agarran los!- There they are, grab them!

~Amigos- Friends

~Por favor- Please

~Casa- House

~¡Encontre la caja!- I found the cage/ box!

~¡Qué bueno!- Cool, but it really translates to how well

~Así es major.- That's better

~Bueno- Good/ well

~Fútbol- Soccer

~¡Gracias!- Thank you!  
>~¡Somos los mejores del districto!- We're the best in the district neighborhood

~Yo soy…- I am

~Presta me la pilota,- Let me borrow the ball/ give me the ball

~¿Porque no?- Why not?

~ Tratamos algo nuevo.- Let's try something new.

Fang Language (African tribe) Translations-

~Tsaminamina- Come

~Waka waka- Do it - as in perform a task

~Tsaminamina zangalewa- Where do you come from?.

~Wana- It's mine

~Zambo- Wait

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I'm done with this chapter! Please read and review. You don't know how much a simply sentence is appreciated. :3<strong>


End file.
